


Snowing at twilight

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: The cold twins [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mutual Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, don't ask why, i just want this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: Crystal and Winter have gifts, gifts that brought them to the Cullens. So now they spend their days moving around when things get suspicious. They played with Alice, hunted with Jasper, sparred with Emment, shopped with Rosalie and talked to Edward. Each day was fun, and Crystal was content with her twin and new family.Until one Bella Swan came crashing into their lives.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Original Female Character & Everyone, Original Male Character & Everyone, the usual couples
Series: The cold twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098773
Kudos: 4





	1. Singer

**Author's Note:**

> here we fucking go

Crystal hummed, sliding into her car as she waited for her twin. Right on cue Winter flopped in next to her, starting up the car. "I hate school." Winter stated as they pulled onto the road. They could see Edward's silver car speeding up ahead, with everyone else riding with him.

"You say that every year." She replied, leaning back. "Ugh, at least we don't have to go every year. We can just say we transferred, unlike the rest." Winter continued, stepping down on the gas. Compared to the Cullens, Crystal and Winter were significantly more human-looking.

They weren't as pale and they were beautiful, but not as otherworldly. They could reveal themselves, fit in better because what they had to hide worked better when they made waves. The same thing happened every century. They would take the school by the horns and rule it for a few years before disappearing. The Ice King and Queen, they were called. No one recognized them, because they did have an no photos rule.

And after an hundred years, no one could describe them. No self-respecting teenager had wanted to hear their parents talking about the amazing twins that stole everyone's hearts. The few that did never passed it down enough to notice the patterns. So yeah, their life was way more fun then the Cullens.

Crystal hummed as they parked, watching the sky start drizzling. "I hate the rain." Winter continued as they walked to the school building with an umbrella. "No you don't." She countered, used to her twin's complaints. They met up with the Cullens, walking to class.

"There's a new student. Isabella Swan, apparently." Edward muttered, looking to where a bunch of students were whispering excitedly. "Oh yeah, Charlie had an daughter, didn't he?" Crystal inquired, looking around for the girl.

"Yes. It's all anyone can think about right now. You should see how wild the males are getting." Edward replied, mouth quirking up in an smile. "It's just an new girl. Why would anyone care?" Emmett complained, arm slung around Rosalie.

"The fact that everyone knows everyone since they were babies, duh. All the good girls are unreachable, taken or mean, so they're hoping for fresh meat." Alice explained, skipping along. Crystal hummed, wondering how this would go.

* * *

Crystal sat down with the Cullens today, instead of with Jennifer and the rest. She knew that the new girl - _Isabella_ \- was going to be there, and she would rather not hear another word out of Jennifer's mouth that was laced with arrogance. Winter looked pleased by the arrangement too.

"What's happening over there?" She asked, gesturing to where Jennifer was now talking to Isabella. Edward grimaced - _they had talked about how awfully stereotypical Jennifer's brain was_ \- but glanced in the direction.

"Jennifer is jealous since Mike keeps looking at Bella." Edward reported just as Isabella looked at them. The girl instantly blushed when she saw the whole table looking at her and turned back to Jennifer.

"She's shy." Winter noted, grabbing an cookie from Alice's - _prop_ \- food tray. "How could she not be!" Emmett laughed, flexing his muscles. "Why did you call her Bella?" Winter asked Edward.

"She gets irritated whenever someone calls her Isabella. She corrected it as Bella earlier." Edward replied, looking over. Crystal rested her chin on her hand, watching as Isabella turned only to see them watching again.

"I'm going over." She suddenly announced, taking Edward's tray and flouncing over. Winter followed suit, grabbing Alice's. No one was looking anyway. Bella was now currently panicking as they walked over.

Crystal might not have Edward's ability, but she could read emotions well enough. Humans wore so much on their faces. Bella probably thought she and Winter were irritated by her staring.

"Hello, everyone." She greeted, sitting down next to Bella. Everyone greeted her back, surprised to see her switch tables. "Bella, isn't it?" She asked, noting the relief in the girl's eyes at the name.

"Yep. What's your name?" Bella asked curiously, looking over her and Winter. "I'm Crystal, this is my twin, Winter. Nice to see an new face." She said, eyes flickering over Bella. The girl was pretty, with her soft features and chocolate milk eyes.

"So, what have you been telling Bella, Jennifer?" Crystal asked, starting on her food. "Nothing much. She asked about the Cullens." Jennifer replied instantly, an smug note in her tone.

"Hm. What do you think of them, Bella?" Crystal turned back to the girl. Bella squirmed, not used to the attention. "I think they look cool." She said finally, obviously trying to stay calm. Crystal would have liked to have teased the girl more, but the bell rang just then.

"What class do you have, Bella?" She asked, dumping her tray. "Biology." The girl answered, following her. "Huh, same classes." Winter commented, leading the way to the lab.

"Small worlds. We have an lecture today, so brace yourself." Crystal warned as they walked in. She noted that the only empty seat was next to Edward, who raised an eyebrow at them. She shrugged, sitting at the table next to him with Winter. She watched Bella freeze, looking around for another seat before taking an deep breath and walking over, nearly tripping as she did.

Then Edward stiffened, his hand crushing the table. Winter tensed beside her at the noise, so soft only they could hear. Bella hesitated before sitting down. It seemed to make things worse.

Edward leaned away, eyes filled with barely leashed hunger looking straight forward. His hands turned into claws for an moment before crushing into fists. He was probably calculating the whole classroom right now. Then his eyes met hers and melted into fear and shame.

Edward had found his singer, Bella.

And she was right next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter snarled under his breath, watching Edward freeze at the sound. He could see new girl - _Bella, singer, whatever_ \- covering her face with her hair, apparently making it worse.

Crystal watched intently beside him, ready to make Edward claim fatigue if things got bad. No one would see anything but an blur. No one would hear the choice words whispered into his ear, making him doubt his thinking.

 **Don't do it, Edward,** Winter thought, glaring hard at the man. The damage would not be repairable, not to mention the complications. One hour passed, and nothing of note happened. Edward left the room in an blur, leaving them behind.

Winter followed instantly, weaving through the crowds. His sister had gone to tell the rest about it. Winter arrived at the general office, watching Edward try to convince the secretary to let him switch classes. A good tactic, but it wouldn't work.

He paused as he heard Bella coming and grabbed Edward, towing him away. "She's here!" He hissed, causing Edward to shut his protests. They made it outside where everyone else was now staring at Edward cautiously.

"Stop!" Edward snarled suddenly, glaring at Alice. She must have seen something. "All right, here's the plan." Crystal clapped her hands. "Ed, run, now. Go and don't come back unless you worked out something. She's Chief Swan's only daughter, and I'm not letting you break his heart." Winter glared along with his twin at Edward.

Both of them liked Chief Swan, and the man's late grandfather had also been one of their old friends. It was rare for them to find an good adult that they could trust in the Forks. The vampires all stared at Edward, ready to pounce if he defied. The man stiffened and nodded to them all before running away.

"Ugh, why Bella?" Winter groaned as they all got into their cars. "We have to protect her. We can't risk being exposed." Crystal whispered as they sped up, out of the rest's hearing range.

"Should we watch over Bella, then?" Winter asked. "Yeah, let's visit her and Charlie. It'll be useful if get closer to her." His sister replied, pulling onto Charlie's street. Finally they reached the man's house, Crystal hopping out before he parked the car and knocking on the door. He went up to her just as the door opened to show Charlie himself.

"Why if it isn't my favorite twins!" Charlie chuckled, letting them in. "Pretty sure we're the only twins you know." Winter retorted, walking into the kitchen. "Where's Bella? I saw her at school today." Crystal asked, looking at the ingredients left out to thaw.

"Oh, she's upstairs. How was her first day, if you don't mind me asking?" Charlie inquired nervously, because he ain't getting information out of his teenage daughter, nope.

"She did okay. Everyone was fascinated, since she's the new girl." Crystal replied as she started boiling water. Winter rummaged through the cupboards, grabbing two cups of instant noodles. "Where did you get those?" Charlie asked, befuddled.

"Got them when we helped with grocery shopping last month, since we come over so often." Winter replied, taking a seat at the table. He twitched as he heard Bella clomping down the stairs to see who was here. There was a gasp before the girl slowly made her way down.

"Hey Bella, though we had pop in to check on you and Charlie." Crystal called without turning, causing Bella to freeze. "Oh right, Crystal and Winter are good kids, and they've helping me out with cooking and stuff." Charlie said, grinning.

"Oh, um, I didn't know that." Bella said, cautiously prepping the food. "You found instant noodles? Good, since I only took out enough food for two."

Winter got up, casually opening the fridge to take out two cans of Coke hidden at the back. Bella shook her head, bemused with how well they knew the house. "So, why are you here, Frosties?" Charlie asked, using his nickname for both of them.

"Checking up on both of you. You had any trouble Bella? Just tell me and I'll sort it out." Crystal said, pouring the hot water over the noodles. Winter threw her the can of Coke as she turned, which the girl caught easily.

"Nah, I'm fine." Bella said easily, though he could hear the strain in her voice. Still thinking about Edward 'hating' her, he supposed. "Oh, don't worry about Edward, Bells. He was having an rough day, and he had a headache from all the gossip surrounding you, the new girl. He doesn't like girls and tends to think the worst of them. He's usually right though." Crystal droned on, like it wasn't an huge bomb to drop. Winter hid an snicker as Bella relaxed before frowning again, which was an mirror of Charlie's.

"Edward? What did he do?" Charlie demanded, looking suspicious. "To put it nicely sir, Edward looked like he hated Bella. HE really doesn't, he was as intrigued as we were. We do apologize for his behavior." Winter drawled. He cocked his head as Bella blushed furiously before perking up again.

"So, he doesn't hate me?" Bella asked, a tad too hopeful. "Nope, just being a grump. Also, he has to leave tomorrow to go see some cousins for a bit. They're pretty clingy, always saying we should leave Forks." Crystal complained, expertly weaving lies into truths.

"What about school?" Bella asked, confused. "I say he has enough extra credit to make up for it, and we've done this enough times." Winter replied, leaning back. Bella looked like she wanted to question more but closed her mouth.

Winter narrowed his eyes, starting on his food. Did new girl already have a crush? Not quite, but it was blooming. He groaned inwardly, glancing at his twin and knowing she had noticed. The girl they were supposed to protect was in love with an vampire that thirsted for her blood. And she got all sensitive about Edward's hostility, so yeah, that crush ain't going away too soon.

 **We probably gave her the wrong idea when Edward stared and then all of us did too,** he thought idly. If they hadn't paid so much attention then maybe she would be less infatuated. She would have just seen Edward's hatred and nothing more.

One thing was for sure, life in Forks was going to get very interesting. 


End file.
